Piotr Rasputin (Earth-12131)
, , , , , | Relatives = Illyana Rasputina (sister) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (normal); Silver (armored) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Sometimes I am criticized for being too reluctant to fight. Now will not be one of those times. | Speaker = Colossus | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Piotr Rasputin first came to America looking for the aid of Professor X when his mutant powers first appeared, becoming a long-time member of Xavier's pacifist mutant team, the X-Men. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested withing five X-Men, included Colossus, who retreated to their base on Utopia. Those five mutants and some of the X-Men retreated in their base on Utopia. The Avengers, that thought the Phoenix Force was too strong to control, went Utopia to reason with them, ultimately leading to a fight. After Hawkeye and Black Widow fought Emma Frost, the Avengers realized the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting its wielders. Magik and Colossus collided with the Avengers while trying to show them it could be controlled, by defeating numerous enemies who tried to get their hands on its power. After the two leaders, Cyclops and Phoenix were faced by Captain America and Iron Man, the Phoenix Force left Earth, still leaving the five X-Men with a small portion of its power. With their differences settled, both the X-Men and the Avengers continued to fight in the same side. | Powers = Organic Steel Form: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. *'Superhuman Strength:' After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Phoenix Force: Colossus was one of five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. *'Interstellar Travel:' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *'Resurrection:' As the embodiment of all life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it desires into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. *'Immortality:' The Avatar of the Phoenix does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *'Temporal Manipulation:' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. *'Telepathy:' A Phoenix Force Avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other peoples thoughts at a near boundless level. *'Telekinesis:' An Avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular scale. | Abilities = Skilled Painter: Peter is a highly skilled artist. Expert Combatant: Peter is a skilled hand to hand combatant. Expert Sword-Fighter: Peter is a skilled sword-fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Colossus's metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal Vibranium. Colossus instinctively turns back into his normal form when he comes into contact with something made of Vibranium. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Rasputin Family